


Favorite

by blueorangecrush



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2014-2015 NHL Season, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueorangecrush/pseuds/blueorangecrush
Summary: Ben is Andrei's favorite.





	Favorite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Capbuckyang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capbuckyang/gifts).



“No cameras, guys, please?” are some of the first words Ben actually hears Vasy say in English.  Before that, the kid had always spoken through a translator, either a professional or one of their Russian teammates that had been there longer. 

Ben looked at the media scrum surrounding their newly called-up goalie after his first practice with the team.  Shaking his head, he walked over.  “Stop,” he said softly.  “A little privacy, please?”  This was one of those times he was able to use his height to his advantage; the reporters didn’t particularly want to argue with a towering giant – especially one who hadn’t even taken his skates off yet.

When the reporters had wandered off to interview someone else, Ben puts a hand on Vasy’s shoulder.  “Sorry about that.”

“No.  It’s fine.  Thank you, Ben.  It is hard – scary, I can’t say English much yet and they ask and cameras hurt my eyes.”

Ben nods his understanding.  “Can I help?”

“Maybe…talk more with me? I think maybe I understand goalie English better than just English,” Vasy answers, looking at Ben shyly.

Ben can believe it.  He’s heard it all about how crazy weird goalies are, and he doesn’t really think of himself (or Vasy) that way, but maybe it is true that a goalie can understand another goalie best.  And if nothing else, Vasy’s just getting started in the NHL and Ben’s not getting any younger, this is going to be Vasy’s team someday.  Ben doesn’t want to push himself out of a job, but it happens to everyone eventually who does what he’s doing, and he _likes_ this kid, isn’t about to make the kid look bad.

“I can do that,” Ben says.  “I can talk with you.  Anytime.  I’m happy to.”

He’s rewarded by a shy, brilliant smile.

\--

 

Vasy is still camera-shy, still says as few words as possible to the microphones.

He’s still quiet and thoughtful and deferential in the locker room, listening far more than he talks, sometimes softly asking Kuch to translate for him.

But when it’s just the two of them, Vasy is animated and proud after a win for either of them, and frustrated but curious when he loses a game he starts.  He has so many questions for Ben – how could he have done better, how can he shake it off for the next start, what will help him improve his communication with the rest of the team.

That was the big question after he lost to the Islanders but was still named third star.  Ben reassured Vasy that there was no way this game was on him, that the problem was for whatever reason he wasn’t getting the support he needed. 

“The second goal got through right after the first, Ben.  How do I recover so I only lose one goal, not two?”

And they talked about mechanics and positioning and focus, but still.  Ben can’t blame that game on Vasy, even a little.  Not when the other team put 48 shots on net to their own 21.  Not when Vasy was less than four minutes away from his first shutout.

“Thank you, Ben.  You know so much – help me so much.  My favorite goalie.”

Ben’s face heats up from the praise.

\--

 

Vasy’s first shutout comes at the beginning of March, 28 saves on home ice against Buffalo.

While the cameras are on, Vasy is quiet and pleased.  Afterwards, he tries to downplay it, to say it’s no big deal, shutting out the worst team in the league.

Ben’s not having it.  Sure, Buffalo’s bad this year, but they’ve got some good players, and while a win against Buffalo might be no more than is expected, a _shutout_ against any other NHL team, no matter how bad their record, isn’t just another game for a goalie.

Especially not your first shutout.  Ben’s first shutout was with the Blues, against the Oilers, during a year that the Oilers were one of the worst teams in the NHL.  It still counts.  And he tells Vasy that.

“Oh, well, if _you_ say, then it counts.”  Vasy grins up at Ben.  “If favorite goalie say so.”

“We should celebrate this!” Ben says before he thinks, before he remembers that Vasy’s still not 21, they can’t just go out.  Anywhere willing to let Vasy in for a drink would either be too sketchy to make for a good celebration or too full of adoring fans to let them relax and enjoy themselves.

“We should.  But – you and me.  Just goalie celebration.”

And – Ben hasn’t thought this way before, hasn’t let himself think it, but Vasy’s _beautiful,_ especially right now, sparkling eyes and flushed face and –

\- and this isn’t something he can think about, isn’t something he can have.  But they go back to Vasy’s place anyway.

“What do you want?” Ben asks.  “I mean, I can always run out for some drinks and just come back here in a few –“

He’s cut off by a kiss, and then,  “You.  Celebrate – just you, just us.”

“We’re here because you’re too young to buy your own alcohol, I can’t –“

“Stupid rule.  I can sign contract, I can – how do they say? – play _against men_ , I can move by myself to another country with only tiny bit of English, but I can’t buy drinks out.  And because of that, I can’t kiss my favorite person?”

Ben shakes his head.  “I don’t know how to argue that.”

“Good.  Then _don’t._ ”

Ben can’t.  He doesn’t want to.  He doesn’t know what this is going to mean, doesn’t know if he’ll regret this later, but now?

Now he’s just going to give in.  Winner takes all.

\--

 

He wakes up the next morning, in a strange bed, and sees smiling blue eyes looking down at him. 

“Hi, favorite.  You sleep well?”  Vasy – _Andrei_ – looks pleased but nervous, like he did the first game he won for them.

“I must have.  You?”

 “Yes.  Maybe you should sleep here more?”

 “Maybe I should,” Ben agrees. 

 “Good.  Want my favorite happy.”

 The words come surprisingly easy to Ben.  “I want my favorite happy, too.”

 “Of course,” Andrei murmurs.  “Always happy now I have you.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [lyubimyy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863244) by [verbaeghe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbaeghe/pseuds/verbaeghe)




End file.
